(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process for controlling an apparatus for providing an overpressure in a breathing gas including a low inertia turbine and means for controlling the turbine by providing a control signal to the turbine as a function of an overpressure of predetermined value, for example for breathing assistance in persons suffering from breathing disorders, in particular during their sleep.
(b) Description of Prior Art
A control apparatus and a process of the type mentioned above are described in French document FR-A-2 663 547, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. In the known apparatus, the use of a low inertia turbine, whose control flow may be adjusted in real time as a function of the pressure provided thereby and which is directly measured in the mask of the user, assures the user an inhaling pressure which is required for his breathing comfort.